


Loving is Okay

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Caught, Coming Out, Consent, Fainting, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinktober 2019, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ferdinand and Hubert find out that they love each other, and Edelgard finds out too.





	Loving is Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Aye this is for Kinktober day 24(Prompt:Anal). Sorry its posted late I've been busy. Also my phone won't let me put the ferdibert tag!
> 
> Not beta read, we die like men.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Ferdinand spun around in surprise, nearly tripping over his own feet, "Hubert! I did not see you there!"

"Clearly," the mage scoffed, "What do you think you're doing out here? We have a meeting soon,"

The cavalier's face flushed bright red, "I-ah… had to take of… the horses! Yes, one of them is quite ill,"

Hubert frowned, "Odd. I was on stable duty this morning. They all seemed fine then,"

Ferdinand froze. No, no no no! Why couldn't Hubert just leave him alone for this one minute!

"I just wanted to double check. Good night, Hubert!" He said, quickly taking his leave.

How strange, Hubert thought. The cavalier was never this secretive, and he seemed rather embarrassed about the situation. Was something going on? So, as quietly as he could, Hubert followed the other man in the shadows.

Ferdinand closed the door to the feed room behind himself. He'd been getting ready for the meeting when Hubert had gotten a little too close. He could feel the dread closing in as his pants grew tight, and had run off to relieve himself before anyone else saw.

He reached for the front of his pants, quickly pulling the latch free. However uncomfortable this was, it was better than having an erection for the rest of the night. Slowly, he pulled his boxers away, shivering as the cold air hit his exposed dick. Slowly, he wrapped his hand around his cock, running his hand up and down its length. 

It felt so odd to be masturbating to the image of someone else, especially Hubert. He'd never thought he'd ever feel attracted to the man, yet here he was, jacking himself to the thought of the mage's cold eyes trained on his cock as he pulled roughly at it with smooth hands. A small moan escaped his lips as he flicked his wrist. The cavalier rested his free hand against a hay bale as he closed his eyes, supporting himself as his body grew lighter, "Hubert," he moaned quietly, imagining the other man undressing in front of him.

"Yes?"

Ferdinand's eyes immediately shot open again. He spun around before he could process the fact that his dick was still hanging out of his trousers, "Gah! What are you doing here?"

Hubert didn't respond. His eyes slowly trailed down Ferdinand's body, growing wide when they reached his crotch. He put a hand over his mouth as his face grew red at the sight.

Confused, Ferdinand looked down, only to realize what he had just been doing. He opened his mouth to say something, but then realized there was no excuse. He had clearly just been moaning Hubert's name while masturbating. He looked at the ground, his face burning in embarrassment, "I-ah…" he trailed off.

"No, it's alright."

That… was not the reaction Ferdinand was expecting.

"I…," the mage swallowed, maybe his self-conscious, maybe his pride, "Allow me,"

In all honesty, Hubert had no idea what he was doing as he reached for Ferdinand's hardened length. His first priority had always been Edelgard, so he'd never found the time or interest to learn about sex. Only recently he'd started having these odd feelings for the cavalier, and his only source of information had been the library, as he'd had no reason for practical application until this point, or even the thought that he ever would have a reason.

He carefully grabbed the other man's dick, watching Ferdinand's face as he ran his palm up and down it. Jacking someone else couldn't be too different from doing it to yourself, could it?

The cavalier choked on a moan as Hubert's surprisingly delicate hands worked their way up and down his length. His fingers curled into the hay bale behind him. He'd never imagined that Hubert was willing to do this with him. A careful thumb rolled over his slit, rubbing the precum that had gathered there down the rest of cock. Thin, gentle fingers massaged all over, and eventually one reached around and grabbed his muscular ass. Ferdinand leaned forwards, his eyes meeting Hubert's own.

"Can I…" the cavalier trailer off before regathering his courage, "Can I kiss you?"

Hubert looked up, his hands stopping as he looked at the other man in surprise. Kiss him? Was this real? After a few seconds, he chuckled, pressing a surprisingly chaste kiss against Ferdinand's lips as his only response.

A smile tugged at the edge of the cavalier's mouth as he met Hubert's lips in another kiss. The mage nipped at his lips, and Ferdinand obliged, opening his mouth to allow the intrusion. A hot tongue slid over his own, and he moaned both from the kiss and the hands touching all over his hips. He allowed the other man to push his pants down until they pooled at his ankles. Soon, both hands were on his ass, grinding Ferdinand into the taller man's crotch.

Hubert stifled a moan as Ferdinand's cock ground against his own clothed one. It felt so good, in a way he could not describe. Edelgard was his duty, first and foremost, but maybe it was alright to care for someone else as well? He suddenly felt greedy. Edelgard wasn't here. He could give Ferdinand all of his attention. His kiss became rougher, and one of his hands, still slick with precum, slid towards Ferdinand's ass.

The cavalier's eyes wet wide and he let out a sharp cry as a slick finger pushed through his entrance. He buried his head into the mage's shoulder as the digit began pumping in his ass. In and out, he rocked with the new pressure. The cavalier felt his legs growing weak, depending more and more on the bale behind him until his legs finally buckled. Hubert immediately grabbed him, somehow managing to support his weight with a hand still in his ass.

"Tired already?" Hubert chuckled. He removed his finger and turned Ferdinand around so he was leaning over the hay bale, "Is this alright?"

"Anything is alright as long as you go back to what you were doing," Ferdinand responded. The mage nodded, slowly reinserting his finger. He curled inside of the other man, pressing in all the right spots as Ferdinand moaned. Slowly he added another finger, which elicited a sharp cry. Slowly thrusting in and out of his lover's tight body, Hubert felt his own pants growing wet. At this point, they were so tight around his dick that it hurt. He reached down, undoing the latch of his trousers and letting his cock spring free.

The mage froze again. This was it. The point of no return. He'd never felt the need to have sex before, never had the time. But now… he loved someone. He wanted to do this. Hubert took a deep breath, using his free hand to rub the precum that was beading on the tip down the rest of his length. Once his cock was as slick as it could be, he removed his fingers from Ferdinand, which earned him a desperate whine.

"Is it okay if I… um…" Hubert asked, face flushed. There was no proper and polite way to say "can I put my dick in your ass now," as he quickly discovered.

"Just do something," Ferdinand whined beneath him.

Hubert took another deep breath, linking his length up with the cavalier's waiting entrance. A sharp hiss escaped from his clenched teeth as he pushed into the other man. Ferdinand tilted his head back and let out a choked wail. The mage shifted his stance, spreading his legs for a sturdier base as he went the rest of the way into the other man. Warmth and muscles surrounded his dick. He'd never felt anything like this before. Warmth started to boil up in the pit of his stomach as he pulled back again.

"Is this alright?" He asked. Hubert would hate to think that he was hurting the cavalier. He was an important asset to battle after all. And… as someone he loved as well.

"Yes. Yes!" Ferdiand cried out, "Just, keep moving!"

The mage obliged, sinking back into the man below him and pulling out again in a steady rhythm.

Ferdinand's ass stung a little, but that was to be expected as they didn't have any proper lubricants. But more than that, he was overcome with a feeling of pleasure, much more than he experienced when he jacked himself off. He let out a loud moan as the other's dick pressed into something good deep inside of him. His fists balled in the hay, his knuckles turning white from how hard he gripped the dried substance. The pit of his stomach was warm, almost painfully so, and felt as if it were about to burst.

Hubert sensed Ferdinand's desperation, between the way he moved his hips into the mage as he thrust and the pitiful whines that spilled from his mouth like water. He too was getting closer and closer to his climax, his thrusts becoming harsher and more erratic.

The cavalier wailed as Hubert's thrusts became more desperate, "I'm close," he heard a quiet whisper from behind him. Ferdinand wanted to say something, but all he could do was nod his head through his caterwauls of pleasure. He gasped as he felt the crushing tide of orgasm bearing down on him, crying out as it broke over his body. All of the built up pressure inside exploded out of his cock, soaking the bale in front of him with the white substance. 

The mage couldn't hold it back anymore. He lurched forwards, planting is hands on either side of Ferdinand's back as he came hard into his ass. Immediately, a wave of dizziness swept over him, but somehow he managed to stay on his feet. He pressed soft kisses on the other's back through his pants, massaging out the last of the cavalier's seed. 

Ferdinand reached behind his head, running a hand along Hubert's cheek, "I-"

But he was interrupted as the door to the feed room slid open, "Hubert, are you-oh,"

And so the mage stood silently, still deep in the cavalier's ass as he made direct eye contact with Edelgard. He felt as if his face were on fire, and it didn't get any better as Ferdinand's body went limp beneath him.

His liege quickly buried her hands in her face, mumbling, "Oh dear goddess I'm so sorry,"

Hubert pulled out, hands shaking as he fastened his pants and replacing Ferdinand's before turning back to the woman at the door, his face still burning, "Lady Edelgard, I'm sorry I should have…" He trailed off, his throat to dry to finish the sentence.

She didn't turn back to face him as she spoke, "No, it's alright. I'm glad you found time for yourself," Edelgard would not admit how horrifyingly embarrassing it was to walk in on her retainer fucking the prime minister. Dear goddess, how had she missed the signals between these two?

The mage wanted to do something, say something to somehow make this situation less awful. He felt as if he wanted die then and there, just to not feel the hot shame burning his skin, "I promise, I won't do it again,"

Edelgard shook her head, "Don't let me stop you," the immediately regretted her words. That did not come out right.

"Let's just… get Ferdinand out of here and not speak of this,"

She nodded, helping Hubert hoist the smaller man into his arms before leaving the room. How could she have possibly missed the fact that Hubert loved Ferdinand? Although the man wasn't keen on showing his emotions, surely there would have been some hint. But no matter. What was most important now was that the mage had finally found someone he loved. In all honesty, she'd been trying to get him a kind woman for months now, but it appeared now that he was more independent than she had thought. Just then, Hubert walked out, the unconscious cavalier still in his arms.

"Hubert?"

"Yes, Lady Edelgard?" He was still avoiding eye contact.

"You're gay, correct?"

He looked down, "Yes. I hope that is acceptable,"

She smiled, "Of course. It's not something you control, after all,"

A small smile broke his stone-cold expression, "Thank you,"

Hubert pulled Ferdinand closer to his chest. Despite everything that had happened, he was happy. Happy that he could finally be open with Edelgard about his love for another man. He carried the cavalier to his room, laying him down in the bed. He knew they'd both have to take a bath, but he decided it would be best to wait until the other man regained consciousness. He swore a small smile pulled at Ferdinand's lips as he kissed his forehead. As he was about to leave, however, he stopped. He then returned to the bed, tucking himself under the covers behind the cavalier, arms wrapped around the smaller man's waist. In all of his days, he had never truly been this happy, curled up next to the man he could finally say he loved. 


End file.
